When the Morty's away, the Rick will play
by HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Part 8 of "Entricked Fates" series: While his Morty is off for three hours to have a romantic afternoon with Rick Q-89, Rick S-202B decides to use the Sunday afternoon to get some incestuous fun himself (Rick x Beth); sequel to "The Morty-Lover" (kind of, since it's happening around the same time)


AN: This wasn't really planned or anything, but my muse refused to leave me alone, so here you have it. It is _kind of_ a continuation to "The Morty-Lover" – "kind of", because this is just happening around the same time as the other story.  
So, if you have been hoping to get to read more about Rick Q-89, then sorry to tell you that you won't find him in here. This is solely about Rick S-202B and his Beth, building upon the fact that he had already hinted at something in the previous fanfiction.

Warning: Rick x Beth smut, probably a little dubcon

* * *

 **When the Morty's away, the Rick will play**

Rick S-202B walked through the portal and straight back into the living room.  
The documentary that he and his Morty had been previously watching was still on and Rick plopped onto the couch, staring at the screen and thinking.

'Three hours, huh?'

He wondered what he should do in the time before he would pick his Morty back up from dimension Q-89 where the little shit would get some nice dicking from another Rick.  
Not that he would shame his Morty for that or anything.  
Rick wasn't really a man of many morals and he didn't have a problem with incest at all. He just wasn't as interested in his own grandson as Morty was in him.  
If other Ricks wanted to fuck Mortys, good for them, but he didn't really see the appeal. In his eyes, there was nothing really attractive about Mortys.

They were just annoying, whiney little pieces of shit. Pubescent teenage boys who were virgins, chronic masturbators, okay to fuck anything that was nice enough to offer them some and bound to ejaculate prematurely.  
Yeah, Mortys just weren't his type.

He sighed and wondered again, what he should do with the rest of this Sunday afternoon.  
Sure, he could probably just go back to watching TV again.  
Alternatively, he could go to the garage and actually finish one of his projects, which were laying around and waiting to be completed. After all, this was a nice chance to work on them in peace and quiet even with the lack of the (not always helpful) assistance of Morty.  
Going on an adventure without his camouflage was out of the question though. Sure, he probably still could go – it wasn't like he couldn't defend himself, shield or not – but without Morty it just wasn't the same thing.

He sunk further back into the cushions as he weighed his options.  
Since it was Sunday, he didn't really feel like working. This was the day of the week on which you should relax and laze around, after all.  
Now that he thought about it, he wondered what the rest of the Smith family was up to right now.

So, he got up from the couch to check – more out of boredom than any real curiosity, he told himself.  
Jerry was easily found, lounging around in his room and reading a book – surprisingly not a comic book, but unsurprisingly "Twilight". Just a typical boring, mediocre Jerry-thing to do.  
As much fun as it would have been to annoy his son-in-law, Rick let it drop and just ignored him in favor of snooping around more.

Summer seemed to be not at home and then he briefly recalled that she was out with some friends somewhere. She had told them about her plans for today excitedly at breakfast, but he had barely paid much attention to her so he didn't really remember the details.  
That left only Beth who was currently in her and Jerry's bedroom, busy with something on her computer.

"Hey, sweetie. What're you up to?" Rick said in the tone that he only reserved for his daughter – and on very rare occasions for Summer, too.

"Oh, hey Dad." She spared him a glance and a friendly smile. "I'm just trying to catch up with the material from the training event on advanced horse surgery that they're going to hold in the next state over because I can't attend it."

Rick hummed in acknowledgment even if he didn't really care about horses or his daughter's job much. While he could understand a certain necessity for Beth to catch up on what she's missing, it still sounded utterly boring to him.

That's when a thought suddenly struck Rick. If his grandson was out and having some incestuous fun of his own who said that he couldn't have some fun, too?  
Jerry was still downstairs and would be occupied with reading his stupid book until it was time for dinner anyways and heck, even if he would walk in on them, it wasn't like he would have the guts to do something about it.  
This was practically as good as being home all alone with his sweet, sweet baby girl.

Rick grinned at that.

Though, he may not have the hots for his grandson, his daughter was an entirely different story altogether.  
He could still remember his cute little girl as a child and just look at her now! She grew up into a beautiful woman who sadly wasted her life with an ungrateful and undeserving idiot like Jerry.  
It was such a shame, really. And Rick couldn't really stand the thought of it.  
His girl deserved so much better. She deserved a real man. Someone more like Rick.

Okay, maybe not exactly like him because he wasn't a very good person and a really shitty father on top of it and he knew it. Yet, he also had his reasons for never contacting or visiting Beth in all those years.  
After all, he had been fighting in a revolutionary war against the Galactic Federation – not even mentioning some of the times when he had been caught and thrown into jail – and he couldn't let the GF know that he had family on Earth so he kept his distance to keep his daughter and ex-wife save.

Enough of trying to make excuses though. He was still Rick Sanchez and owned no one an explanation for anything.  
Beside all of that, even if he sucked as a father, he was at least a good lover. And if Beth was willing, he'd make it up to her in his own way.  
He could try at least, right?

He went over to Beth and reached out with his right hand, covering hers that was busy moving the mouse around. Since his hand was bigger than that of the blond woman, he covered it completely with his own and the soft appendage instantly stopped all movement.  
Beth was surprised at her father's action and stopped working on the computer all together.  
Her eyes shifted from the screen to Rick's face with a questioning gaze.

"I know you said that you would like to spend more time with me, sweetheart. So, how about now? Got some time for your good ol' dad?" he asked, still using his sweet-talking tone on her.

Beth's eyes widened a fraction more and a smile quickly lit up on her face.

"Of course I have time for you, Dad." She answered all too quickly.

God, she was so eager to jump up on the offer and abandon everything else that it made Rick almost feel bad. Almost.  
He smiled at her gently and it was a genuine smile, which people would say was rare for him. Well, for his daughter at least, Rick could care less and do show a real smile once.

"I never tell you enough how much I love you, do I?" he practically whispered as he bent his face towards hers until their foreheads were almost touching.

The question was more rhetorical than anything, because he already knew the answer.  
From this close up, as he was looking right into Beth's eyes, he could see an array of emotions that were swirling inside her.  
Elation. Confusion. Fear.

Rick stroked with his free hand over her cheek then down to her chin, which he gently grabbed to angle Beth's face slightly upwards for better access.

"Jerry is home." Beth shot before anything even happened, neither her tone nor her face betraying her emotions.

Rick grinned.  
So quick to catch on to his intentions. She really was his smart daughter.  
And he wasn't sure if he should be surprised that she seemed to be otherwise okay with this or if he should have actually expected it.

"So what?" he just commented to her statement.

She should be aware of how few fucks he gave about Jerry's existence.  
Not waiting for an answer to his redundant question, he hooked his arms under her legs and around her back and effortlessly lifted her out of the chair.

"Dad!" Beth shouted in surprise, probably a bit louder than was necessary.

She clearly didn't expect that her father was so strong that he could lift her up so easily, nor did she expect the action at all.  
From the blush on her face though it was obvious that she really didn't mind it that much.  
The experience was pretty short lived though as Rick carried her over to the bed where he gently deposited Beth on the sheets.  
He followed swiftly, positioning himself over his baby girl with his hands beside her head and his knees next to her hips.  
It felt almost wrong of how much she reminded him of his ex-wife at that moment.  
However, nothing was going to stop him now. Not Jerry, not his nonexistent conscience and certainly not any memories about Diane.

Of course, that didn't mean that he wouldn't stop if Beth wanted him to. He may be a depraved pervert, but he was no rapist and wouldn't force himself on his daughter.  
And despite all the manipulation he always did on her, Rick was sure that she was clever enough to pull the handbrake on this if she really wouldn't want it.

So, he looked deep into Beth's aquamarine eyes – the same color as his own – searching for the tiniest hint of doubt within them.  
Finding none, he leaned down to kiss her, but surprisingly not on the lips.  
He peppered his daughter's face with several soft pecks, kissing her eyelids, her cheeks, the tip of her nose…

Beth had closed her eyes and relished in it. It was probably more affection than her father had ever given her before, the kind of affection she had always so much craved for, ever since she was a child.

Unbeknownst to Rick, Beth saw this as her way to make up to him.  
When her dad had left them, she had started to blame herself for it, thinking that she was the reason why he did go away and didn't come back.  
All she ever wanted was to get his attention and be loved by him and looking back at it, she had been too demanding, just trying too hard. That's why she believed that it was her fault. She had been too clingy.  
And this was also the reason, why she was holding herself back ever since her dad came back into her life.

Even if she wanted to spend time with him, she wouldn't push anymore. She wouldn't complain about him doing his dangerous experiments in their garage or when he drank so much that he laid passed out in a puddle of his own vomit in the living room or when he was gone for weeks with her son somewhere in outer space without even giving her a call and also why she never complained about him building an underground lair beneath their garage.  
She would be willing to endure all that just to make sure that he won't run off again.  
This was her second chance and she didn't want to screw it up again.  
If this was what her father wanted from her then it would be totally okay.

Lastly – after only a brief pause – Rick sealed their lips together.  
The kiss was equally gentle at first, both getting a feel for the other. Beth's lips felt soft against his own dry and chapped ones and his mind vaguely registered that her lipstick would leave stains on him. Not that Rick would mind. He was used to sex getting messy and lipstick stains were usually the least of his worries.

Their movements become more heated and Rick delved between those supple lips and thrusted his tongue inside his daughter's mouth, exploring and plundering the warm and moist cavern.  
While he busied himself with sucking on Beth's tongue now, his hands didn't just stay idle either. They moved over the red blouse, feeling the luscious mounds beneath the material that were additionally covered by a bra that would need to go very soon.

He only broke the contact between their lips as he moved his hands underneath the garment and pushed it upwards so that he could remove it. Beth helped by lifting up her upper body and then raising her arms.  
The soft material briefly caressed her before it was flung on a corner of the room and quickly forgotten.

Since Beth was already sitting up, Rick took the chance to also unclasp her bra and get it out of his way. He didn't waste any time after that and quickly latched onto her teat, sucking on it as if he was a hungry newborn.  
Meanwhile the neglected counterpart was being toyed with by nimble fingers.

Beth moaned softly, appreciating her father's massaging hands and skilled mouth. It was really nothing like the awkward fumbling that she always got from Jerry when they did this.  
Most of the time they just cut short on the foreplay altogether so that they could finish this faster and she could actually go and get something productive done afterwards. At this point in her life, the sex between them was more of an obligation than everything else for her. She honestly couldn't even remember when the last time that she had an orgasm was …

Further thoughts on her failing marriage where out of the window as she could feel that glorious mouth finally travelling lower. Beth mewled when her father's tongue dipped into her navel.

Rick's hands meanwhile had reached the top of her pants and one finger teasingly glided beneath the rim.  
He stopped toying again soon as he instead began to pop open the button and then pulled down the zipper.

As the jeans were pulled off of her legs to join the rest of her discarded clothes and revealing some lovely, black lace panties, Beth finally became aware of the fact that she was almost completely naked while her father was still fully clothed.

Rick didn't take notice of that as he sat up, far too busy admiring his daughter right now. His gaze roamed over every exposed inch of her skin, taking everything in as if it was some kind of new alien technology that he wanted to figure out.  
Even after giving birth to two children, in his eyes she still looked utterly beautiful.

"Um, Dad?" Beth interrupted his admiring – not that she didn't love the attention and the appraising look in his eyes. "Aren't you a bit too overdressed right now?"

Without waiting for an answer, she reached up and pushed the lab coat off his shoulders while their lips found each other again. Her hands pulled loose his blue sweater and then the white tank top underneath before slipping under the garments and roaming over warm skin.  
Beth was honestly surprised by all the muscle that she could feel on the slim frame since her father never really looked as physically strong as he actually was.

Eventually they separated again as she pulled both articles of clothes over Rick's head at once. As she wanted to dive right back in kissing him, her father interrupted her by rubbing the tip of his nose gently against hers and then guiding her to lay down again.  
While the gesture was gentle and the look in his eyes was soft – and, dare she think it, loving – it was a clear inclination that he was still the one that was completely in charge of this situation.

Rick's left hand sneaked slowly down her naked body and his eyes were following the movement.  
She was truly a piece of art and Rick knew that Beth was the best thing that he had ever and would ever create in his life. No doubts about that.

While Beth tried to be a good girl for her father, being passive was never her strong suite and she couldn't take just laying back and doing nothing anymore. So, in an act that could be seen as defiance, she wrapped her arms around Rick's neck and pulled him down into another passionate kiss again.

The elder only chuckled lightly in amusement and let it happen, but didn't stop the journey of his hand, which was still on its way to Beth's abdomen. Eventually it reached its goal – the rim of the black lace panties – but instead of pulling those down, too, Rick stroked over it, focusing strategically on the spot were a wet patch was already forming.

Beth moaned into the kiss and tried to hold back from moving too eagerly towards the new stimulation. She didn't want to appear as desperate as she honestly felt right now – not like it would really matter, but the blonde had her pride, too.

Of course, she completely forgot that it was near impossible to hide anything from her genius of a father, but Rick didn't remark on it. Instead, he broke off the kiss so that he could trail down her cheek and towards her neck, sucking on the pulse point while his skilled fingers still expertly teased her through the by now completely drenched cloth.

The whimpers and moans that escaped Beth's mouth made the woman blush in embarrassment, but she couldn't hold back anymore. Her hips began to shake lightly as she finally gave in and moved back against her father's fingers.  
She could feel an orgasm slowly building up from the stimulus, but it wasn't enough yet. Beth needed more, just a little more…  
And then the touches stopped.

Rick backed a little away again and admired the mark that he had left on his daughter's otherwise pale and unblemished neck, finding amusement in the fact that Beth would have to try and hide it from Jerry because if the idiot would find it, it would just create more drama that would damage their already failing marriage. Not that Rick would mind that of course.  
Anything that would speed up the unavoidable divorce was welcome and he even briefly considered to give her more love bites that she wouldn't be able to hide from her husband.

Before Beth could complain about the sudden stop, Rick resumed his actions again and stripped his daughter of the last bit of clothes that she still wore. A string of slick was connecting her to the crotch of the panties as the garment was pulled down her legs and Rick licked his lips at the sight.

After the soaked black lace was gone, Beth felt a little reluctant to open her legs and expose herself completely to her father for a moment. In a way this was far more intimate to her than being with any man before had ever been. Probably because of who it was – not just some high school jock who promised her the stars from the sky in order to get her into his bed, but her father who was actually capable of creating and entire world for her and had given her one as a present in the past already.

Taking a little nervous breath, she finally revealed herself completely, hoping that the sight would be pleasing to her father. With the countless amounts of his pussies that he must have seen in his long life, she couldn't help but feel unusually self-conscious at the moment.  
Also, she was wetter than a horny teenage girl on prom night right now. It was really embarrassing.

Rick looked like he wanted to make a witty comment about it, but held back. His hands smoothed over the soft inside of her thighs instead, as he moved between Beth's spread legs. Lips soon joined them as he slowly kissed his way up, nearing the center of her lust.  
Before he touched her, where Beth needed him to touch her the most, he stopped again to take a deep whiff.

"Hmm…you smell delicious, sweetie." He commented.

Not a moment later, he dipped down to have a first taste of her, licking along the length of her folds.

Beth bit down on her lower lip hard and dug her fingers in mattress as the licking continued and Rick's pleased hum softly vibrated against her.  
She lost all sense of time and couldn't even tell when her father's fingers had started to join into the mix. Twisting the sheets, she ground her hips against the two long digits that invaded her as the clever tip of a tongue continued to dance around her clit.

Her orgasm was building up rapidly and these sensations alone would be enough to make her cum very soon.  
However, just as she was so, _soo_ close, it stopped again.

She opened her eyes – even though she couldn't remember closing them in the first place – and looked up at her father, who opened his own pants now, which were very obviously bulging in the front.  
As soon as the brown slacks and the green checkered underwear dropped on the floor her eyes widened.

The ladies (and guys) that her father had been with had been clearly very lucky. Sure, she had always guessed that with the ego and flirtatious attitude that Rick displayed, he certainly must have something to show for himself, but the thick uncut nine-inch cock still came as an overwhelming surprise to her.

Rick didn't left Beth waiting (and staring) for long and moved back between her legs again, lifting her ass up enough to rest it on his knees.  
The warm pulsing head was resting against her loosened and wet entrance, but he didn't push in yet.

"You ready, baby?" he asked.

If she wanted to back out if this whole thing, now was her last chance to do so.

Beth nodded. "I'm ready."

Rick smiled softly at her. Then he entered her completely in one quick thrust.

At Beth's screech, Rick's face shifted to one of worry. "Are you okay, baby girl? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm okay, Dad."

Her father's honest worry was touching even if it was really not necessary at the moment. The sudden feeling of being filled still came a bit unexpectedly to her and _god_ , she couldn't remember having ever felt so full before.  
It was really no comparison to having sex with Jerry.

"Please…please move." She begged, not able to take the stillness any longer.

Any last doubts and worries that Rick might have had were gone as Beth pleaded for him to keep going.  
He slowly backed out and thrust back in a little quicker, gradually building up a rhythm.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Beth." He moaned. "How long has it been since you've been fucked last?"

"It's been a while." The blonde admittedly absently. It was a little hard to keep track of conversation when he made her feel this good.

"Bet you've never been fucked this good before, have you princess?"

"No-never. Ooh, Dad!"

Rick chuckled breathlessly when he saw his daughter falling apart under his ministrations as he fucked her hard into the mattress.  
It was pretty obvious to him that she wouldn't be able to last for long, but neither would he. His precious Beth was just so beautiful right now.

Without breaking his rhythm, he bent down and sealed his lips with her again, invading his daughter's mouth with his tongue. Beth eagerly returned the passionate kiss, but somehow it still didn't feel like it was enough. It would never be enough.  
Rick wanted – no, needed! – all of her.  
Her body, - _'So beautiful for me!'_ – her mind, - _'Only think about me!'_ – her love, - _'Love only me!'_ – her soul, her very essence – _'Your are MINE!'_  
It would never be enough!

They separated their lips again and he arched his back as their climax hit them as one.

"Aah! Daddyyy!"

"Oooh, Beth! My baby girl!"

Their bodies stilled and for a moment only the sound of their loud and irregular breathing could be heard in the room.  
Then Rick peppered his daughter's face with kisses.

"Love you, my baby. Love you so much." He mumbled between his afterglow affections.

Eventually, he stopped again and lazily pulled out, watching how his cum oozed out of Beth's used pussy.

"Shit! Hope you're on the pill, sweetie." He commented, but wasn't honestly as bothered as he sounded.

While he hadn't actually planned to come inside her, he could just make a morning after pill or something like that in a worst case scenario. There was nothing that he couldn't fix.

"Don't worry. I'm sterilized." Beth replied calmly as her father laid down on the bed beside her.

Rick turned his head towards her. "Really?" He was honestly surprised.

"Yeah. Shortly after Morty was born. But don't tell Jerry."

Rick chuckled, glad to be in on a secret that his stupid son-in-law didn't know about.  
He groaned a little as he checked the time.

"Gonna have to go and pick Morty up, sweetie." He explained as he reluctantly got up.

As he lazily picked up his clothes, he thought that he should probably clean up a little before he retrieved his grandson. At least getting rid of the lipstick stains before it would evoke unnecessary questions from the turd.  
Not that the little shit was in any position to question _him_ after what he had just done with the alternate version of his own grandfather…

* * *

AN: Soooo… first time writing Rick x Beth! I hope that it was okay to read since I usually don't write het smut ^^'  
Doesn't mean that I can't ship it though (is there even anything in this series that I don't ship by now? Rick is just so shippable.)

Since the Ricktober Challenge is going to start beginning next week, I can't promise that I'll be able to keep working on my other projects at the same time. However, as soon as the month is over, I'll be back to my old posting schedule again, so please bear with me guys (besides you're going to get at least something each day anyways as long as I don't give up on the prompts, so you'll have something to tie you over with in that time).


End file.
